To melt a frozen heart
by WeiBwolf
Summary: Hinata fue criada para ser fría, calculadora, elegante, eficiente, perfecta; Todo lo que un Hyuga es y representa, no obstante el poder, la gloria y el honor no hacen nada para llenar ese vacío que colma su vida.


_**Informo: Naruto, imágenes personajes y asociados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Shounen Jump. **_

_**El primer capítulo en su mayoría es contado en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Hinata, pero no nuestra clásica joven Hyūga, no, esta es una chica templada de una manera muy diferente a la original, es fría, metódica y bastante opuesta a ella. Las razones del porqué es así, tendrán que leerlas para averiguarlo. **_

_**Pero sepan que su pasado siempre estará en cursivas justo al comienzo de cada capítulo, al menos hasta que todo sea explicado. **_

_**No obstante debo advertir que la rapidez con la que transcurre el tiempo en este prólogo es única, a partir del siguiente capítulo la narrativa y la historia será diferente, más lenta probablemente.**_

_**Por favor, lean y den una opinión. **_

_**Espero que disfruten de este universo que estoy creando para ustedes.**_

_XxX _

_El viento era frágil casi inexistente en esta calurosa noche de otoño, las hojas apenas parecían moverse en la copa de los arboles, las calles carecían de su bullicio usual, desprovistas de la vida que caracterizaba a los habitantes de Konohagakure no Sato. Es cómo si todos supieran de la tragedia que estaba por acontecer, del dolor que parecía lentamente ceñirse a su persona sin dejarle respirar libre por algunos segundos, dicho hombre de largo cabello lacio, rostro refinado y vestimenta ostentosa que hacía juego con su inmaculada presencia; reposaba en loto en las inmediaciones de su oficina privada._

_Ni una sola fracción de su cuerpo develaba imperfección, solo una impecable imagen de tranquilidad y control. _

_Hiashi __Hyūga__ cabeza del honorable y prestigioso clan Hyūga; esperaba apacible las noticias sobre el destino de su amada Ayaka Hyūga, quien estaba en labor de parto desde hace aproximadamente cinco horas y media, a su lado fracasando miserablemente en contener sus emociones se encontraba su primogénita Hinata Hyūga sollozando inútilmente. Cómo padre, deseaba confortarla, pero como líder debía por estricta disciplina demostrar ser firme, inquebrantable, incorruptible, lejos de las debilidades de los comunes – un ejemplo de inmaculada perfección. _

_Por eso y mucho más le ignoraba aún cuando claramente necesitaba de alguien que le calmase, que confortara sus agotados nervios y apaciguara sus temores en alza, no podía ayudarla por honor, por deber y más que nada, por sí mismo, porque sabía que si perdía tan solo un poco de su concentración, sería un mar de nervios, una vergüenza para su clan, sus ancestros - para su deceso hermano. _

_Fue entonces cuando el sonido de pies haciendo eco en el tablado del pasillo exterior llamó su atención, sabía que era la matrona de la familia otorgando las noticias del destino de su compañera al centinela que custodiaba sus aposentos, quien, tras recibir la información, abrió la delicada puerta de madera y papel hasta la mitad, solo lo suficiente para entrar, darse la vuelta sobre sus rodillas y cerrarla de la manera ceremonial en que fue entrenado. _

_Muy dentro suyo deseaba gritarle que soltase la información de una buena vez, pero en vez de eso optó por la respuesta por la que fue entrenado toda su vida, su movimiento alteró aún más a la ahora aterrada primogénita, de nuevo en vez de una palabra de aliento, su mirada, tan helada como para congelar la sangre se posó sobre ella, efectivamente deteniendo todo movimiento ante el semejante desapruebo que emanaban sus ojos. No quería, pero es lo que debía, no podía demostrar debilidad ante un cadete de la casa secundaria. _

"_Hiashi-Dono, traigo noticias de parte de la matrona Aki, Ayaka-Hime está preparada para recibirle en cuanto esté dispuesto." La cabeza del cadete estaba apoyada sobre el tatami, exponiendo la parte posterior de su cuello en sumisión y respeto. Hiashi meramente asintió, consiente de que el soldado estaba entrenado lo suficiente como para esperar su respuesta sin cambiar su posición. "Puede informarle a la matrona que estaré allí en cinco minutos, que todo esté preparado." _

_El cadete afirmó, inclinando su cabeza todo el tiempo en señal de respeto, caminó hacia atrás dos pasos y con un giro firme se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino a la puerta con tal de emerger cuanto antes a cumplir su labor. _

_Una vez la puerta se cerró, Hiashi cerró los ojos, concentrándose lo suficiente en el sonido de los clavos rechinando en el pasillo principal, un viejo método de alarma para indicar el paso de alguien, no siempre efectivo, pero es tradición, y el clan se enorgullecía de sus tradiciones. _

_Miró de reojo a su primogénita notando que estaba hecha un asco debido al lloriqueo el constante movimiento y otras eventualidades, suspiró en frustración, no era bueno con los niños, nunca lo fue, no cuando su propia niñez fue hace tanto y tan corta, en tiempos que parecían solo existir en sus memorias, inalcanzables ahora por ningún medio. Siempre en su memoria burlándose de lo que alguna vez tuvo y ahora jamás podrá recuperar._

_Frunció el ceño, la presencia de Hinata era demasiado pobre como para presentarla así a su madre y los expectantes ojos de la matrona y sus ayudantes, algo tenía que hacer. "Centinela," exclamó finalmente rompiendo el silencio en la estéril habitación, podía ver cómo Hinata se había congelado ante el sonido de su voz lo cual le hacía fruncir aún más el ceño, Hinata necesitaba con urgencia aprender a controlar sus impulsos y reacciones o no sería aceptada como una verdadera Hyūga, mucho menos como candidata principal al puesto de líder. _

_La puerta se abrió ligeramente, apenas mostrando un cuarto del centinela que custodiaba el lugar, Hiashi no esperó palabra alguna porque sabía que el trabajo del centinela no era charlar sino obedecer, "Necesito que Hinata esté presentable en menos de quince minutos, que sea aseada, vestida y preparada para el encuentro con su madre, procurad que la mujer sea rápida, precisa y eficaz, no hay tiempo que perder." _

_El centinela afirmó, cerró la puerta mientras se inclinaba en respeto y de inmediato transmitió el mensaje a su compañero quien se encargaría de conseguir a la sirvienta encargada de cuidar de la joven heredera. _

_Hiashi por su parte simplemente se alzó, caminó hacia la puerta y sin mirar atrás, abandonó en la oficina a la pequeña quien tenía más que claro qué en especifico debía realizar, después de todo era mejor que ella aprendiera de una vez por todas que la tradición, la responsabilidad y el honor de la familia esta por encima de todo y todos, nadie era exento. _

_Ni siquiera ella. _

_**Años después…**_

Ambas nos detuvimos en la puerta que delimitaba el fin de la calle y el inicio de la academia Ninja, no pude evitar sentir un leve suspiro tratar de escapar de mi garganta solo para ser suprimido con medida practica. Tenía ya diez años, y estaba a punto de iniciar mi carrera en la más honorable de las profesiones (sino más bien la única,) que el clan podría exigir. A mi lado estaba una Kunoichi de largo cabello negro y preciosos ojos rojo carmesí, debía admitir que por un minuto sospeché que era una Uchiha pero descarté semejante teoría de inmediato, a menos que el traidor de Itachi haya decidido cambiarse de sexo, ante mí estaba quizás un miembro de los clanes minoritarios de la aldea.

Debía admitir que su vestimenta se salía fuera del canon oficial que los Jounin de la aldea de la hoja solían vestir. Era atrevido, resaltaba su silueta al mismo tiempo que ocultaba todo de ojos indiscretos, era funcional, se veía bien y quizás guardaba algunas otras funciones que francamente desconocía o estaba interesada en conocer por ahora.

"Esta segura de que no desea que le acompañe hasta el aula Hyūga-san?" Su tono era formal, monótono pero respetuoso, al parecer estaba guardando su distancia como el protocolo exigía y yo estaba más que agradecida por ello. "No es necesario Kurenai-san, estoy lo debidamente capacitada para caminar los veinte metros restantes por mi cuenta. Aprecio mucho su consideración." No necesitaba verla para saber que en su rostro estaba escrita la palabra insolente, pero no me importaba, mi madre no sacrificó su vida por mí para que no pudiera cuidarme sola después de tantos años de entrenamiento.

No obstante mi apatía parecía despertar un instinto maternal en esta Kunoichi en particular, y yo estaba sinceramente halagada, pero mi madre murió ocho meses atrás, y jamás habrá un reemplazo para ella, ni hoy, ni nunca, por lo que prefería cortar rápidamente la ilusión que esta mujer parecía estarse forjando de mí.

Podría parecer delicada, como una flor a punto de perder sus pétalos ante el bravío viento invernal, pero mis espinas aún seguían tan filosas como el día en que se me otorgaron y mejor, aún sabía cómo usarlas, y juraba por el nombre de mí fallecida madre que sabría cómo usarlas hasta el último día, incliné la cabeza en respeto al esfuerzo de Kurenai y sin decir no más procedí en dirección de la academia con tal de conseguir al director y posteriormente mi aula.

Por supuesto que ignoré las distintas miradas que se dirigían en mí dirección, no necesitaba perder el tiempo con niñerías o presentaciones innecesarias, mucho menos falsas pleitesías por parte de aquellos que no se tomarán la molestia de conocerme más allá de lo que el nombre de mi familia representa. Nadie lo ha hecho, y probablemente nadie lo hará.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, me di cuenta de que este sería en definitivo un largo día, el director cómo la gran mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea trataban el suelo que piso tal cual cómo si fuera la misma realeza, lo cual para ser franca, me enfermaba, tanta pleitesía para con un clan cuya decadencia estaba bien escondida tras las paredes, lo peor del caso es que muchos de los miembros principales comenzaron a creerse que eran realeza, ignorantes de que si algún espía del señor feudal llegase a enterarse de semejante falta de respeto las cosas no continuarían así.

Pero tristemente, al señor Feudal no parecía importarle que uno de los clanes ninja se auto-atribuyera sangre real, quizás estaba más ocupado creando títulos y premios para compensar a sus fieles seguidores, tal vez disfrutaba el comprar gatos para que su esposa triturase cada ciertos años, quien sabe, ha escuchado a unos cuantos cadetes el gruñir y tiritar entre dientes el nombre de una gata en particular que parecía haber extendido su vida unos cuantos años escapando a la intemperie cada cierto tiempo.

Sonrió, ignorando la incomodidad que dicha sonrisa le ocasionaba al obeso civil que trabajaba como director en la academia, ridículo si le preguntaban, pero desgraciadamente era un mal necesario, no entrenabas por años a soldados para que cumplan específicamente un trabajo administrativo, y aquellos que sí, estaban asignados para manejar situaciones más imperativas para la aldea. Por lo que el emplear a civiles para cubrir algunos cargos administrativos era esencial.

Los maestros eran por obligación profesionales entrenados para cultivar aquellas frutas que estén por germinar en prometedores prospectos, además de desechar aquellas que no sean capaces de tolerar el estilo de vida que de ahora en adelante tendrían que sobrellevar.

Me levanté, siguiendo la espalda de este sin dudas muy mugroso director, podía olfatear un sin número de aromas emanar de su anatomía que sinceramente, me tenían asqueada; sudor, tanto viejo como nuevo, crema de afeitar, loción, una muy barata colonia sobre su vestimenta que contrastaba terriblemente con la loción, creando una fragancia desagradable en lo que a mi concierne, pero al hombre no parecía importarle y era descortés demostrar sentimientos negativos (O positivos si es sincera,) ante extraños.

Esa fue una de las muchas lecciones que mi madre sufrió para entregarme.

Traté de ignorar la plétora de olores que el sujeto estaba expidiendo, no era su intención, pero sinceramente estaba colmando mí paciencia, estaba segura de que mi rostro era tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero deseaba tanto fruncir el ceño y taparme la nariz, NO QUERIA seguir descubriendo la innumerable cantidad de aromas que estaban ante mí. No cuando pude percibir el olor en particular de ungüento para los hongos, vaselina y muchas otras sustancias que intentaba ignorar sin conseguir resultado alguno.

"No, no es necesario Amano-San, solo necesito saber el lugar donde seré asignada, exploraré esta impresionante institución que usted administra en otra oportunidad, por ahora el deber es mi mayor prioridad, estoy convencida de que un hombre tan ocupado como usted comprende la importancia de la puntualidad a la hora de asumir una responsabilidad de alta precedencia." Ignoré el sonrojo que pintó sus enormes cachetes, era en momentos como este que sinceramente odiaba a mi madre por haber roto aquella inocencia e ignorancia con la que todo niño cuenta a esta edad.

Odiaba ser menospreciada, detestaba ser tratada como una niña a pesar de que era una, no cuando gracias a mi madre todo rastro de niñez fue extirpado de mí de manera violenta e inexcusable. Incluso ella lo comprendió pero era algo necesario, todos sabíamos que era un milagro el que estuviese con vida por tanto tiempo, los doctores no sabían ni aún saben qué la mantuvo por tanto tiempo con vida. Quizás su determinación, tal vez la discusión que ella y padre tuvieron semanas después del nacimiento de Hanabi, no lo sé, solo puedo conjeturar donde cambio todo, ¿Donde fue que mi niñez actualmente inició? Incluso antes de todos estos años de entrenamiento, aún no puedo recordar un simple momento de simple disfrute infantil, siempre fueron reglas, reglas, reglas.

Me incliné en falso respeto al hombre que administraba este edificio, ocultando aún más fácilmente la repugnancia que semejante sujeto causaba en mí, podía sentir sus ojos en mi cuello, examinando mi piel, curioso de su color pálido e inmaculado, deseando poder estar aquí para cuando alcance una edad aceptable para él. Decidí ignorarle, no es el primer hombre que encuentro que me ha examinado de pies a cabeza, algunos de los rivales de mi padre solían emplear el Byakugan cuando creían no estaba observando. A diferencia de lo que los demás creen, nuestro límite sanguíneo no sirve como un visor de rayos X, no pueden ser ajustados a otros espectros, para lo único que sirven es para ver con claridad el brillo del Chakra dentro del cuerpo. No obstante, mi madre me enseñó con claridad que si bien no podíamos ver o espiar a alguien por debajo de sus ropas, si podíamos ver contornos, si podíamos detallar los huesos en cierto nivel gracias al Chakra que le rodea.

Si se podía detallar los órganos, básicamente todo aquello que esté rodeado por Chakra interno podía ser visto si se prestaba suficiente atención, o si se entrenaba bien.

Sabía que cuando los rivales de padre me examinaban, no solo estaban comprobando mí crecimiento a nivel de Chakra, sino que estaban confirmando mí madurez sexual, los rumores de un contrato matrimonial no han escapado a mis oídos, y ciertamente podía ver la codicia en algunos de los miembros del consejo.

Ciertamente madre lo noto, por ende que haya decidido prepararle tanto a mí como a Hanabi para el difícil futuro que nos aguardaba.

"Mi nombre es Hyūga Hinata, es un placer conocerlos," Comenté en automático, ignorando las miradas curiosas, el resentimiento y los celos que eran dirigidos en mi dirección, este tan solo era el primer día de muchos por venir, por lo que lo mejor era que me preparase para todo.

_**Un año después… **_

"Buenos días Alumnos mi nombre es Umino Iruka, este es mi compañero y su entrenador físico Mizuki –"

"Tsk- ¡Oh vamos Iruka! ¿Qué no te aburres de decir lo mismo todos los años? Empecemos la clase de una buena vez, quizás tengamos alguna expedición en la que los chicos puedan experimentar un fragmento de la vida que llevarán cómo ninja de la aldea."

Traté de no alzar mi ceja ante semejante acto de irrespeto, pero al juzgar por el lenguaje corporal del nuevo maestro, esto era rutinario, quizás incluso recreado con tal de calmar a los novicios, mucho ha pasado desde que ingresé a la academia, una de ellas siendo tal como mi madre lo predijo el intento de establecer un contrato matrimonial entre mi persona y alguno de los hijos de la rama principal con tal de 'enriquecer' al clan con un futuro prometedor.

Por supuesto que mi padre se negó de inmediato, apenas citando que mi primera menstruación no había ocurrido sino semanas atrás antes del primer ofrecimiento de negocios, aún me faltaba mucho por crecer, como Kunoichi en entrenamiento y cómo miembro del clan, como para desperdiciar años de entrenamiento en una esposa mediocre que desconoce su labor gracias a que jamás pudo terminar su entrenamiento por casarse más temprano de lo usual.

Un simple truco que quizás no me haya comprado más que unos tres o cinco años cuando máximo, sabía que cuando cumpla los quince, mí entrenamiento cómo futura heredera u esposa dependiendo de la extensión y calidad de mis habilidades habría terminado y mí destino sería decidido por otros.

Quería sonreír, pero no me era permitido, si algo en común empezábamos a compartir Neji y mi persona, es el desdén mutuo hacía el destino. Claro, que yo odiaba que intentaran forjarlo por mí, mientras que él decidió enfocarse más en la imposibilidad de lograr un cambio positivo en lo que ya esta determinado para cada quien.

Tan símiles, y a la vez tan distintos, la enemistad entre ambos no ha hecho más que incrementarse con los años, yo no lo deseaba, pero él no me dejaba otra opción, no soy quien soy hoy en día siendo débil dubitativa y delicada.

Suspiré, aún podía sentir esa pequeña parte de mi antiguo yo muy dentro, donde nadie más pudiese alcanzarla. Quizás temerosa de sí misma, de en lo que se me convertido. Ignoré la sensación de estar siendo observada, después de todo, las chicas del lugar no han gustado de mi persona desde el momento en que puse un pie en el aula.

Después de todo, aún el agraciado Uchiha había caído ante la extensión de mis habilidades, y para la frustración de muchas, parecía interesado en mi obsesionado diría, pero al menos únicamente en el área de habilidad y destreza, no soportaría la mera idea de tenerlo cómo pretendiente, no después de soportar los avances en mi propia casa por parte de los hijos y en algunos casos de los padres del clan.

Eso sin contar al obsesivo de Uzumaki, aún no sé qué fue lo que dije, qué fue lo que hice para que fijara su atención en mí, ciertamente no le he dirigido la palabra, no interactúo con él más allá de lo profesional, (Ni con nadie más tristemente,) intento no estar en las mismas áreas, pero pareciera tener una habilidad especial para ubicarme, (tristemente siendo en apariencia su única habilidad en cualquier área.) No deja de hablarme, no deja de bromear, no deja de verme, ¡es irritante!

De las pocas ocasiones en las que he estado a punto de perder mi estoicidad, él ha sido el principal culpable, pero en cierta manera estoy muy agradecida con su impertinencia, gracias a él sé que tengo un limite, sé que aún me falta mucho por entrenar y aprender.

Pero igual me enerva su insistencia, es como un cachorro de perro, te sigue y te sigue hasta que finalmente cedes a los impulsos de protegerle, de admitir que te has dado cuenta de cuan miserable es y de que deseas eliminar esa miseria, pero no puedo darme el lujo de ayudarlo como él lo desea, no puedo ser su amiga, no puedo ser nada de lo que él quiere o necesita, sinceramente aún si lo deseara, lo más probable es que no pueda ayudarle.

Nunca supe que esa misma tarde ocurriría algo que cambiaria mi mundo para siempre.

"Hinata, ¡Oi Hinata! oh vamos sé que puedes escucharme." Suspiré, realmente es difícil no escucharlo cuando media aldea seguramente lo ha hecho. Pero lo más irritante es, "Uzumaki, jamás te he dado el permiso para llamarme por mi nombre, por favor corrige semejante irrespeto." Sabía que un gato tenía más posibilidades de obedecerme que él, una mula era menos testaruda para ser sincera.

Seguí caminando en dirección del campo de entrenamiento número seis con tal de practicar algunas Katas antes de regresar a la casa a cumplir con mis labores escolares. Pero el chico como siempre parecía no entender mis señales, (O las de nadie ahora que lo pienso, semejante inculto.) "¡Oh vamos Hinata, nos conocemos desde hace un año y URK!" frené en seco ante el sonido de su voz, seguida del impacto de su cuerpo en el suelo de la academia.

Fruncí el ceño al ver a Shinji Hokari sonreír con malicia ante el cuerpo del caído rubio lo cual me enojaba, nadie peleaba mis batallas por mí, y si bien Uzumaki era una molestia, nunca he tomado acciones físicas en contra de su persona. Ignorarlo es más sencillo, con el tiempo tiende a agotarse o a callarse, (lo cual indica que, o se ha marchado o se a quedado a observarme, lo cual me asusta un poco.) Pero más que nada, me incomoda que mi frustración haya sido tal que toda mi atención estuvo concentrada en Uzumaki, nunca percibí cuando Hokari se acercó.

"Parece que es hora de enseñarte modales Uzumaki, y quien mejor que yo para cumplir ese rol, después de todo hay que tener fuerza bruta para penetrar esa cabeza dura tuya." Observé pasiva la situación, Hokari es un reprobado del año pasado aparentemente ex compañero del rubio, (quien al parecer ha fallado ya una vez el examen, lo que me hace preguntar desde cuando el chico ha estado en la academia y cuan incompetente debe ser realmente para fallar el examen.

No obstante, parece haber cierta enemistad o desagrado mutuo entre ambos chicos, pude ver que la expresión del rubio había perdido su luminosidad característica, por lo que decidí observar más a fondo. "Esto no es asunto tuyo Hokari," alcé una ceja, ciertamente tendré que tener en cuenta que el chico si tiene un grado ínfimo de respeto en sus modales. Tendré que convencerlo de que los aplique en mí le guste o no.

Me fijé en Hokari al escucharlo carcajearse en desdén, "¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto he enano? Hyūga es demasiado para ti, su presencia no puede seguir siendo demacrada por aquellos como tú que creen tener una oportunidad de conocerla en lo absoluto."

Entrecerré los ojos en enojo, odiaba cuando uno de los múltiples idiotas del lugar se daba a la tarea de defender mi honor con tal de exigir luego un favor de mi parte por sus servicios. Creyendo tontamente que ganando uno de mi parte podrían garantizar su aceptación no solo a en mi lado bueno, sino de pasar el examen final, obviamente motivados por sus propios padres al muchos no tener una onza de lógica en sus vacías cabezas. (Incluyendo a Uzumaki, a quien incluía en este grupo porque francamente, ¿Qué otra intención podría tener el peor de la clase para conmigo?)

Estuve a punto de intervenir cuando noté de reojo que varios miembros de la academia estaban acercándose a la zona, no había necesidad de inmiscuirse si la autoridad estaba por hacerse cargo. Por lo que paciente esperé a que detuvieran esta falacia solo para recibir la decepción más grande que he vivido en este lugar.

Ambos miembros estaban observando, una sonrisa cínica y fría adornando sus rostros ante el 'entretenimiento,' los bastardos estaban disfrutando esto como si fuera un espectáculo de marionetas.

Pero más que nada, pude percibir que lo que disfrutaban era el dolor de Uzumaki en especial, ¿Porqué? Si bien era un payaso cuyas habilidades eran mediocres cuando mucho, no había necesidad de disfrutarlo, de humillarle más de lo que él se humilla por si mismo, entonces recordé que el chico no es de los más populares en el aula.

Umino-sensei siempre discutía con él con tal de que tomara más en serio sus estudios, cosa que el chico no hace, de hecho pareciera estar enfocado más en sus bromas y su ego que en su carrera, simplemente uno de los muchos destinados a fracasar en adquirir la carrera de Shinobi.

Hokari era otro de los candidatos, y nunca ha recibido semejantes miradas, de hecho todo estaba enfocado en el rubio y francamente lo encontraba desagradable.

Uzumaki tiene una paciencia frágil, (sino inexistente,) y rápidamente parecía perder la compostura ante las miradas risas e insultos que eran arrojados en su dirección, esperaba que llorase en humillación en cualquier minuto, pero en vez de eso, para mi sorpresa sus ojos parecían haberse endurecido, profundizado.

Había tanta determinación en esos ojos, nunca en el año que tengo en la academia lo había visto tan enfocado en un objetivo, NUNCA lo creí capaz de tomar algo en serio.

Desgraciadamente la determinación no es suficiente para derrotar a alguien mejor preparado que él, ya que en su afán de correr y golpearlo en el rostro, dejó abierta su defensa y la patada que recibió en el pecho que le arrojó con violencia contra el suelo es prueba de ello.

Cerré los ojos por algunos segundos, ese golpe debió lastimarle seriamente, debe serle difícil respirar, pero el chico aún así se levantó a pesar de la agonía que parecía consumirle, yo por mi parte no podía despegar los ojos de su silueta.

¿Por qué?

"Veo que aún quieres más, típico de idiotas cómo tú que no saben cuando rendirse." Espetó Hokari antes de abalanzarse sobre el aún aturdido rubio, procediendo a propinarle una serie de golpes y patadas por al menos cinco minutos, dejándolo en un estado lamentable muy cerca de la inconciencia.

No supe porqué no pude moverme para ayudarle o para alejarme e ignorarlo, mi entrenamiento me decía que era mejor que supiera la dura verdad de la vida ahora, que en el campo de batalla donde sería asesinado sin mucho titubeo. Al menos aquí podría seguir adelante. Pero sé que fue esa mirada en sus ojos la que me paralizó de realizar acción alguna, solo una vez había visto semejante intensidad.

Jamás pensé que la vería en alguien como Uzumaki.

El sonido de su hombro dislocándose me despertó de mi ensueño, seguido de cerca por su grito en dolor, al parecer Hokari no estaba satisfecho con golpearle, sino que intentaba dañarle permanentemente por la manera en la que sujetaba su apéndice.

Estuve a punto de intervenir, cuando de nuevo pude ver esa mirada en los ojos del rubio, que ignorando el dolor que le invadía procedió a girar sobre sí mismo en lo que sorprendida pude reconocer era una imitación muy mal hecha del Kaiten, su rostro golpeó contra el suelo, fracturando su tabique al no tener control sobre sus giros, mucho menos una condición estable en la que hacerlo, pero por más torpe que fuese el intento había funcionado, Hokari sujetaba su mejilla en sorpresa e indignación, al parecer el giro fue lo suficientemente bueno como para ubicar una patada en el chico.

No mucho, pero sirvió para alejarlo del ahora sangrante rubio.

Por primera vez en mi vida estaba impresionada con Uzumaki, quien a pesar de su obvia desventaja seguía irguiéndose con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban con tal de seguir batallando aún a sabiendas que estaba perdido.

No pude evitar comparar su fuego con el que mi madre demostró por tantos años ante su enfermedad, sabía que era una batalla perdida pero aún así jamás se rindió y luchó contra ella con toda la determinación que pudo. Incluso nos entrenó a mí y a Hanabi a sabiendas de que la actividad física le debilitaba, nunca claudicó y la respetaba y amaba por ello.

Y aquí estoy, viendo la misma intensidad en alguien que horas atrás jamás creí fuera competente siquiera para caminar y respirar al mismo tiempo.

Fue allí que mi atención se posó en Hokari, podía ver la furia en sus ojos, en su cuerpo, en sus expresiones, por lo que decidí intervenir. "Ya basta," comenté en voz tenue, serena, pero lo suficientemente audible para que todos me escucharan.

Hokari por su parte parecía despertar por algunos instantes de su cólera al recordar para qué en específico estaba haciendo esto. Pero tristemente toda cordura parecía desaparecer de su cuerpo ante el dolor en su mejilla. "Esto ya no es tú problema Hyūga, esto es personal."

Suspiré, los chicos podían ser tan estúpidos.

Me concentré y realicé mis movimientos y en menos de cinco segundos Hokari estaba en el suelo completamente inconsciente, un incompetente como el no era rival para mi Jyuken, mucho menos mi velocidad, pude escuchar los gritos de sorpresa, las aspiraciones y exclamaciones de indignación por parte de los presentes, entre ellos los dos miembros de la academia.

"Me temo que tendrá que venir con nosotros," Exclamó uno de ellos, la mirada sucia que me arrojaba por mis acciones era suficiente como para encolerizarme.

¿Cómo se atreven?

"No lo creo, por el bien de sus carreras esta charada finaliza ahora, dudo mucho que Amano-san tome muy bien mi descontento, no si tengo algo que decir al respecto de su desempeño." Los miré tan despectivamente como merecían, estos hombres eran basura de la peor clase, abusadores del poder que se les encomendó para su beneficio y disfrute personal, ambos eran una desgracia para los Shinobi de la aldea.

El de la izquierda parecía tomar mis palabras en serio comprendiendo cuanto poder tenía sobre el inepto de Amano, después de todo yo estaba en posición de recibir los honores más altos en mi generación, solo siendo seguida de cerca por Uchiha Sasuke, (Excelente en combate, decente en teoría,) Haruno Sakura, (mediocre en combate, excelente en teoría,) Yamanaka Ino, (decente en combate, promedio en teoría,) y Aburame Shino. (Decente en combate igual en teoría.)

El miembro de la derecha por su parte, parecía indignado, "Escucha bien pequeña pu-" Solo para ser detenido en seco por la intervención precisa de su compañero, "Debemos irnos, AHORA."

La mirada sucia que el sujeto me arrojó en conjunción con su insulto inconcluso era suficiente para ameritarse una intervención de mi parte, pronto descubriría que sucedía con aquellos que insultaban mi nombre y honor tan impunemente. Pero por ahora lo más importante era llevar a Uzumaki a la enfermería.

Por supuesto, que todo esto hubiera sido mucho más sencillo si el chico hubiera estado donde se supone debería estar luego de semejante experiencia. Suspiré, en serio los chicos pueden ser tan estúpidos. "¡Byakugan!" exclamé con tal de encontrarlo lo más pronto posible, Hanabi necesitaba una compañera de batalla en tres horas, además de practica con la Kata número cincuenta y dos, no podía dejarla sola por más tiempo. Miré en todos lados pero no había rastro del chico, ¿Cómo pudo moverse tan lejos de mi rango en tan solo unos segundos? Al parecer este jovenzuelo era mucho más que lo que aparentaba, no obstante hay otras formas de rastrear a un objetivo.

Me enfoqué en el lugar donde había caído por última vez, notando para mi ligera (muy ínfima,) preocupación un ligero rastro de sangre que cualquier Ninja que se aprecie pudo haber notado, fruncí el ceño ante la ironía al ver que dicho rastro me llevaba al campo de entrenamiento al cual yo me dirigía.

No perdí tiempo en aplicar Chakra a mis muslos y plantas de los pies con tal de tomar los techos de la aldea, era más fácil y rápido sobrepasar los obstáculos por arriba que rodearlos.

Ya tenía planeada la reprimenda que estaba por propinarle cuando noté algo curioso al finalmente tenerlo en mi rango, alcé una ceja, realmente Uzumaki está lleno de sorpresas, al parecer no es la primera vez que ha tenido este tipo de encuentros, porque su manera de actuar y tratarse a sí mismo eran practicadas, por supuesto que todo esto fuera más impresionante si no estuviera usando mi botiquín secreto. Lo cual explicaba la desaparición de algunos vendajes hace dos semanas.

Aceleré con tal de poner un punto final a su idiotez, nadie debía auto-tratarse teniendo profesionales en el área. Con cinco pasos extra y sujetándome de una rama aledaña aterricé no muy lejos de Uzumaki, cerca pero no lo suficiente cómo para ser una amenaza.

"Uzumaki," No pude evitar sonreír ínfimamente al verlo y escucharlo gritar en horror ante mi llegada, claro que el humor se perdió inmediatamente al ver cuan lastimado estaba.

"¡Demonios Hinata, me has dado un susto de muerte!" Suspiré ante sus horribles modales, que descortés el tratarme con tanta familiaridad. "Nunca te he dado permiso de llamarme por mi nombre Uzumaki, te exijo que me llames Hyūga." Toda compasión que pude tener por él parecía evaporarse rápido cuando su boca se abría, realmente me enojaba su descortesía.

"Oh, vamos Hinata-ch-" Fue allí que perdí la paciencia por completo, y antes de que pudiera detenerme había roto el sello en mi manga y desenfundado mi Ji, fallando por apenas milímetros en cortarle la yugular al impertinente rubio.

Podía ver que Uzumaki jamás había visto tan de cerca un arma como esta, y no le culpo, rara vez se veía a alguien usar este tipo de lanza, mi madre siendo la última en emplearla tantos años atrás en su carrera como ANBU, además de que yo jamás había demostrado que era apta o capaz de emplear algún tipo de arma, prefería que siguieran creyéndome ser una simple usuaria de Jyuken.

Me era más fácil acabar con mis enemigos de esta manera, tal cual como aquel campamento de bandidos en el cual mi madre me inició, y cómo se supone yo iniciaría a Hanabi dentro de dos meses. (Algo de lo cual no estoy del todo segura, pero madre me hizo prometerlo y debo cumplir mis promesas.) "Uzumaki no lo repetiré de nuevo, NO te he dado el permiso u el honor de llamarme de una manera tan irrespetuosa y familiar, NO lo volveré a repetir nuevamente."

"Re-relájate Hina- OUCH, ME CORTASTE, ¡HE ESPERA, ESPERA!" no supe que fue lo que me pasó, quizás fue el hecho de que estaba estresada, quizás fue otro motivo que no puedo descifrar, pero en el momento en que intentó llamarme por mi nombre algo en mí perdió los estribos, apuñale, corte, destace, todos los movimientos que más tarde registraría cómo asesinos los realicé en su contra por al menos hora y media, debía admitir que cuando el chico se lo proponía era muy bueno para escapar y evitar, y en parte debía admitir que era algo divertido, (al menos cuando mi enojo se disipó lo suficiente cómo para disfrutarlo,) cuando la niebla en mi cabeza se marchó mi velocidad incrementó, mi habilidad simplemente era superior y cuando él menos se lo esperó, lancé mi estocada, clavando su cuerpo contra el gigantesco tronco que estaba a su espalda gracias a que la hoja de mi Ji capturó la parte lateral de su bermuda gris.

Al parecer el simple acto lo congeló, quizás pensando que había sido apuñalado en la cadera, lo único que sé es que de nuevo sus ojos estaban demostrando ese fuego nuevamente. Aspiré profundamente controlando mi respiración, notando que había sudado un poco, lo cual no me lo esperaba, aparentemente había realizado más ejercicio del que creía.

"Cual es mi nombre Uzumaki," Esperaba que después de semejante susto esta peculiaridad estuviera solucionada finalmente, pero el fuego en sus ojos me indicaba lo contrario, sabía que con solo mirarlo a esos ojos su respuesta sería. "Hinata." Por lo que me di completamente por vencida.

No obstante estaba impresionada, este don nadie tenía algunas habilidades debajo de su manga que aparentemente no demostraba en la academia. Quizás si se esforzara mucho más podría ser alguien decente. Pero eso sería pedirle peras al olmo. Bufé indignada por haber perdido toda mi rutina de entrenamiento preocupándome por este chico. Me acerqué extrayendo mi arma de la madera, la agité contra el aire en un intento por limpiarla superficialmente, (aunque en realidad es una costumbre hecha para librarse del exceso de sangre en la hoja.) y con un simple movimiento, la sellé en su lugar nuevamente.

Me di la vuelta y para mi suerte, el chico no volvió a llamarme, quizás si podía aprender algunos trucos después de todo.

Esperaba que mi secreto fuese conocimiento popular al día siguiente, así de baja era mi confianza en Uzumaki, pero conforme pasaban los días pude darme cuenta de que mis temores estaban infundados, quizás porque la mayoría de esos días dicho sujeto a faltado consecutivamente a la academia. No era extraño, su record hasta ahora ha sido dos semanas y media, por lo que sinceramente no estaba preocupada de que mi secreto sea develado, al menos por ahora.

Pero en igual forma, no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos, demonios hasta tuve pesadillas con ellos, con esa intensidad que parecía faltar en mi vida, ese fuego en el que firmemente creía solo mi madre poseía, simplemente no dejaba de pensar en el idiota por más que deseare lo contrario.

Fue por eso que aún en contra de mi mejor juicio, procedí a buscarle al haber transcurrido los siete días, necesitaba saber la razón por la cual él poseía esa mirada en particular, por qué él un don nadie sin talento ni prestigio poseía tantas similitudes con mi fallecida madre. ¿Qué tenía él de especial que yo no tenga? Si alguien merecía tener ese brillo, esa mirada en particular era yo, quien lo sacrificó todo por ella.

Lamentablemente Uzumaki resultó difícil de ubicar, de hecho solo tuve que preguntar una vez por él para determinar que los civiles no me serían de ayuda alguna, ¿En serio que demonios había hecho este idiota para enojar a tanta gente? Nunca supe que la aldea fuera tan grande, o que el distrito civil fuera tan distinto al militar, desgraciadamente, mi apariencia destacaba demasiado y pude notar que resaltaba entre la multitud, nada bueno para un Shinobi que se supone debe desplazarse entre las sombras y ser casi imposible de detectar cuando no quiere ser detectado.

Fue por ello que decidí dar la búsqueda por fracasada y dirigirme al distrito Hyūga cuando un detalle en particular llamó mi atención, en medio de ambos distritos estaba una enorme arboleda que daba paso a un pequeño riachuelo, uno que jamás había visitado antes, y por el mal estado del mismo este había sido olvidado por los civiles y fue posteriormente envuelto por la naturaleza. Uzumaki solía charlar mucho de un punto secreto, y conociendo su simpleza y falta de atención, es que lo más probable es que esté en este lugar, pero ella lo dudaba con firmeza, este sitio si bien olvidado por los civiles aún seguía siendo un espacio marcado en los mapas de toda la aldea, y si bien los mapas actuales marcan la zona como rural, muchos de los antiguos planos escolares estaban desactualizados y aún mostraban esta zona como disponible al público.

"Byakugan" Activé mi limite con tal de conseguir alguna pista que corroborase mi hipótesis, pisadas en el pasto, un camino de tierra entre los arbustos, ramas dobladas, faltantes o eliminadas, todas estaban presentes en este lugar, por lo que lo más probable es que alguien ha estado explorando la zona.

No obstante no era tan estúpida cómo para adentrarme a lo desconocido, al igual que Uzumaki, también otros elementos indeseables pudieran estar usando el lugar por lo que la precaución era mi mejor arma por ahora. Era buena, y estaba segura de que podría enfrentarme a un Chuunin de bajo nivel, pero algo superior a ello y estaría condenada.

Suspiré, uno de los motivos por el cual mi madre decidió entrenarme en el uso de el Ji, fue porque mi límite sanguíneo no es tan desarrollado como el de Neji y otros miembros de mi generación, mis ojos tienen un limite y lamentablemente solo se sabría con el tiempo si madurarían o no, pero por ahora su desarrollo no era el suficiente, mientras mis congéneres ya podían ver a una distancia de ciento cincuenta metros, yo apenas alcanzaba los cuarenta. Así de grande era mi desventaja, por lo que mi eficiencia con el Jyuken está limitada, pero esas barreras pueden ser superadas de otra forma, no obstante ahora no era el momento para rememorarlo. Salté en dirección de los arboles con mi Byakugan activo, buscando pistas de trampas, sellos y alarmas, lo cual para mi alivio brillaban por su ausencia.

Me esmeré en enfocarme hacia adelante con tal de ver algo del claro que se suponía debía estar a veinte metros de distancia, muy al alcance de mi rango, lo que me encontré me tomó por sorpresa, si bien para mi alivio el claro si estaba siendo ocupado por Uzumaki, era lo que hacía en particular lo que me sorprendía.

Estaba entrenando, y no solo cualquier entrenamiento, estaba tratando de imitarme, (Y fallando miserablemente debo agregar,) en sus manos se encontraba… ¿Un palo de escoba? Y no solo eso, el chico al menos tenía buen ojo, porque muchos de los movimientos de su cadera eran sin duda míos, horriblemente interpretados, pero igualmente entretenidos de ver en él, primariamente porque fue creado para mujeres nada más. (Tomando en cuenta mi flexibilidad, pero aparentemente los niños aún eran lo suficientemente sueltos como para imitar mi forma.)

No pude evitar suspirar, al mismo tiempo que desactivaba mi Byakugan, el chico era testarudo de eso no hay duda, en cierta forma ahora puedo saber que lo que siento por él en estos momentos es lástima, quizás porque en cierta manera me recuerda a mí, de una manera retorcida y lúgubre.

Quizás podría sacar esta sensación de la cabeza si le ayudase un poco, quizás así el sentimiento de curiosidad desaparezca por completo y pueda regresar a ser yo misma. Asentí, a pesar de que nadie podía verme tal gesto estaba diseñado para otorgarme más confianza, estaba a punto de rebajarme a un nivel que jamás esperé llegaría. Pero tal vez solo así pueda sacarme de la cabeza el recuerdo de aquellos ojos y su similitud con mi madre.

Aceleré entre las ramas empleando mi Chakra, no tardé ni siquiera dos minutos en cruzar la distancia que nos separaba a los dos, él por su parte no me notó llegar hasta que aterricé a ocho metros de distancia, predecía que en su incompetencia saltaría, gritaría y luego acusaría, obedeciendo paso por paso.

"¿Q-qué Demonios, H-Hinata, qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?" fruncí el ceño, al parecer este chico o no entiende o simplemente disfruta que le lastime, respiré profundo intentando controlar mi ira en alza, se supone que debía ayudarle, no asesinarle.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Mi madre me enseñó por medio de la guía, del tacto, y francamente no deseaba tocarlo, aún a ocho metros podía olerlo. Pero entonces, el chico parece tener buena vista a los detalles, quizás pueda enseñarle a una distancia prudente. Con mi mano derecha toqué el sello oculto en la parte interna de mis ropas, deseaba tatuarlo en mi piel, pero aún no poseía la edad o los requisitos, podría cuando adquiera el titulo de Genin, mejor aún uno hecho con una tinta especial que era invisible a simple vista y solo el Byakugan podría detectarlo después de todo casi nada escapa a nuestros ojos.

Con una leve aplicación de Chakra y con mis rápidos reflejos extraje mi valiosa arma de su escondrijo, pude ver que el chico estaba en alerta máxima, quizás SI recordaba lo acontecido en nuestro último encuentro.

Tomé la posición básica de ataque, las piernas abiertas y ligeramente inclinadas, mi peso equilibrado y la punta de mi Ji apuntando hacia el frente, no me digné siquiera a explicárselo, "Las armas largas son diferentes, cada una tiene su estilo, es fácil imitar, pero el resultado no es el mismo. Con tu posición te será difícil defenderte, y sin flexibilidad y destreza el atacar podría dejarte en una mala posición para retroceder u alzar la defensa…" De inmediato noté que me observaba más que nunca, no pude evitar sonreír, si las cosas salían bien pronto pondría mi conciencia en paz.

Tristemente conforme transcurría la semana y yo seguía entrenando a Uzumaki por mera lástima, había descubierto un elemento desconocido que pondría mis planes de cabeza, este don nadie, el payaso de la clase, esté inculto era una joya en bruto. Nunca había visto a alguien aprender tan rápido, prácticamente todo elemento básico que pensaba enseñarle fue absorbido más rápido que un vaso de agua en un balde de esponjas. Él chico era un genio, entonces porqué demonios estaba desperdiciando su talento en bromas, ¿Por qué los profesionales en la academia no han notado sus cualidades?

Y fue allí cuando descubrí un acto de incompetencia como ningún otro, regresando a clases, pude notar que aparte de Umino-sensei, ningún otro maestro guiaba al chico, no le corregían, no le asignaban, simplemente esperaban que hiciera lo pedido y basta, cierto, su control era casi no existente, pero eso podía ser corregido con una gran dosis de entrenamiento en el área. Pero las cosas no acababan allí, el chico no sabía absolutamente NADA, no sabía escribir, no sabía leer, sus modales no existían porque NADIE se los enseñó. Simplemente el chico era el resultado obvio de la incompetencia y complacencia en la que la academia había caído en los últimos años.

Fue allí, como regalo del cielo que me llegó la respuesta, el chico tenía un potencial en bruto como ningún otro que haya visto, y no hacía más que seguirme de un lado a otro como un fiel cachorro.

Él sería mi carta maestra, una sorpresa que podría manipular a mi antojo, alguien que podría ayudarme a conquistar a los Hyūga con tal de tomar el poder. Con él mi objetivo estaba más cerca que nunca.

Con Uzumaki a mi lado podría lograr lo que deseare, solo era cuestión de atarlo a mí.

Fue así cómo lentamente comencé a guiarle, conforme transcurría el tiempo, pude enseñarle a leer a escribir y lo más difícil de todo pulir sus modales, no fue sencillo, el chico protestaba, lloriqueaba y gemía cuando nos enfocábamos en este tipo de actividades, tuve que recordarle que hacía esto por mi propia cuenta, y que si no aceptaba mis métodos entonces podría marcharme y él podría continuar siendo el mediocre que es hasta ahora.

Eso parecía calmarlo, (aunque sospechaba que tenía más miedo de que no volviera a entrenarle,) y gracias a ello sus notas parecían mejorar considerablemente en la academia, no que el chico cambiase de la noche a la mañana, aún seguía siendo el payaso de la clase, pero, extrañamente ya no sonreía tanto como antes. De hecho, sus sonrisas ya no me incomodan o desagradan tanto como antes, es como si hubiera perdido algo en todo este tiempo que le conozco, es como si estuviera realmente feliz.

No obstante nuestro avance con el entrenamiento en el uso de la vara tuvo que frenarse en seco, no es que el chico no fuera bueno, pero realmente no es el arma que más le acomodara, sus movimientos eran demasiado descontrolados y carentes de flexibilidad que su avance finalmente llegó a una barrera que no podía cruzar.

Sin decir que el chico era más alguien destinado a atacar y seguir atacando, es como si no tuviera sentido común para defender/atacar al mismo tiempo, pero lo que carecía de técnica lo reemplazaba con inventiva y toneladas de suerte, una buena combinación, pero no una que lo mantendría con vida por mucho, especialmente la última, esa siempre tiende a acabarse en el peor de los momentos.

Fue entonces que decidí enseñarle más técnicas de control de Chakra, desde el truco de la hoja flotante, a caminar sobre los troncos y posteriormente el agua, nunca tardaba más de dos días en dominar algo que le propusiera, a menudo he llegado al día siguiente y lo he encontrado desmayado en el campo. Lo cual siempre termina en mi persona reprimiéndolo por semejante irresponsabilidad, de hecho, sin darme cuenta me encontré enseñándole de todo al chico, desde como caminar correctamente, a qué comer, lo cual de por sí fue una pesadilla que no me dignaré a recordar.

Sin darme cuenta me había resignado a que me llamara por mi nombre, no importa cuanto lo castigase aún insistía en llamarme por el, en clases solía ignorarlo, pero después de ellas, por primera vez me encontré siendo yo misma con un desconocido, era relajante, era único, era algo que sabía no debía estar haciendo, pero por más que quisiera no podía detenerme, Uzumaki se había convertido no solo en mi prospecto de sirviente, sino en mi único amigo.

Atendía sus heridas cada vez que Uchiha lo demolía en sus peleas, le regañaba por sus modales atroces para con la autoridad, y más que nada, me encontraba riéndome de sus idioteces y peculiaridades.

No obstante, todo cambió cuando a los ocho meses descubrimos una habilidad en su cuerpo que de nuevo me recordaba el porqué lo estaba entrenando.

Su control había llegado a tal punto, que sin darnos cuenta su Chakra había comenzado a manifestarse en la forma más peculiar posible.

Cadenas…

No sabía si era un límite sanguíneo, pero era algo que jamás había visto, en el mes que transcurrió luego de ese hallazgo Uzumaki había no solo integrado esas cadenas a su estilo de batalla, (Una mezcla entre el Tai-jutsu de la academia, el Kenpo que le he estado enseñando y su estilo callejero que resultaba tan impredecible como él.) Al punto en que he comenzado a emplear mi Ji en las batallas, por supuesto aún sigo ganando cada uno de ellos, pero puedo notar que el chico mejora, y de hecho, que yo he mejorado gracias a él.

Fue en el decimo mes que ocurrieron nuestros primeros problemas, en primer lugar llegó al claro con una atrocidad de color naranja, la cual le obligue a desechar por prendas mas similares a las de Nara, después de todo necesitaba cierta cantidad de piel expuesta para que las cadenas pudieran emerger, de lo contrario casi siempre terminaría con harapos cubriéndole y esa aberración naranja cubría demasiada piel.

Pero fue entonces que note que tenía razón en algo, el traje cubría su cuerpo o más exactamente su malla metálica, incluso yo usaba una debajo de mis prendas, y él no podía andar por allí sin usar una, eso le haría más vulnerable. Fue entonces que gracias a la intervención de Tenten, (La compañera de mi primo, la cual conocí en la tienda armamentista, al parecer la chica conoce muy bien de que está hablando.) la solución vino a mí, malla construida específicamente para no intervenir con el Chakra en ninguna forma, era fuerte, flexible y cubría su propósito. Ligeramente inferior que una malla profesional pero era mejor que nada.

Luché por dos días con él para que aceptara el cambio de guardarropas, pero como siempre al final terminó cediendo, el siguiente problema que sobrevino fue mi insistencia en que debía seguir siendo el peor de la clase, (si bien sus notas habían mejorado, el chico no era un genio en teoría.) Ante su indignación le aclaré que no podía ser mi sirviente si no estaba a mi lado, y todos los años los equipos estaban balanceados de la misma manera, los dos alumnos excelsos con el fracasado de la clase.

Por supuesto, que el último problema fue claramente el hecho de que yo lo consideraba mi sirviente, la discusión que tuvimos nos separó de la rutina por al menos dos semanas, pero sabía que él cedería primero, lo cual hizo, una ligera manipulación a sus emociones y su sentimiento de soledad y Uzumaki cayó en mis manos.

Tras una promesa sellada que no intento eliminar, Uzumaki pasó a ser finalmente mi posesión, mi arma secreta contra el negro futuro que me esperaba, tenía alrededor de tres a cinco años para lograr mis objetivos, y con él mi lado estaba segura de que podría lograrlo.

El día del examen final pasé sin ningún contratiempo, y una mirada sutil en su dirección bastó para recordarle su objetivo, sin sorpresa alguna el chico pasó, incluso siendo el 'peor' de la clase no bastó para borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, mucho menos del mío, al menos hasta que Mizuki-sensei se acercó a él con tal de contarle algo, lo cual de por sí no me agradaba, ese individuo era sutil, pero podía notar su desdén hacia el rubio a kilómetros de distancia.

Una hora más tarde no pude evitar sonreír ante la oportunidad que el rubio me había proporcionado, casi de inmediato después de la propuesta de Mizuki, Uzumaki vino a mí con tal de revelarme el 'examen extra' con el cual el traidor había tratado de convencerle, esto definitivamente lograría conseguirnos un favor con el Hokage (con el cual estoy familiarizada gracias a mi madre,) la vida parecía finalmente estarme sonriendo.

Al momento de la verdad, mi sorpresa más grande no fue la familiaridad con la que Uzumaki y el Hokage se trataban, sino que después de exponerle el caso y plantar una trampa para el traidor, Sarutobi-dono me expuso con claridad que no solo conocía de mis encuentros con el rubio, sino mis posibles planes para el futuro.

Jamás estuve más aterrada en mi vida, el Hokage no solo me esclareció algunos puntos que ya sospechaba, (habría tenido que ser ciega para no notarlos,) sino que, para mi sorpresa aprobaba mi intención para con el clan Hyūga, su único desapruebo fue cómo manipule a Uzumaki en el proceso, eso y que claramente de fallar jamás admitiría haberme ayudado o apoyado y que el peso de la ley recaería en mi solamente.

Los pergaminos que me entregó eran para Uzumaki, más específicamente su avance en la inesperada habilidad con las cadenas de Chakra, lo qué tenía en mis manos era más valioso de lo que jamás imagine, eran guías para aprender el arte del sellado, o más especifico, un arte que va en combinación con sus cadenas que efectivamente es un limite sanguíneo procedente de la ahora extinta de Uzuhagakure no Kuni.

Y si bien esto ayudaría al chico, para mí sería una ayuda invaluable en mi esperanza de corregir los horrores de mi clan.

Estaba más cerca que nunca de cumplir mí objetivo que hace un año atrás, cuando solo contaba conmigo misma, Uzumaki había sido una bendición en mi vida que nunca esperé sucediera.

Sellando el trato con el Hokage, firmé mi destino, a sabiendas de que el fracaso pesaría únicamente sobre mi cabeza, (y en cierta extensión la de Uzumaki,) no había vuelta atrás, y no pensaba darla. Mi vida y la de Hanabi dependían de ello, me rehusaba a ser una esposa de exhibición, yo misma forjaría mi futuro.

Al día siguiente no me sorprendió en lo absoluto que mis predicciones se hicieran realidad, Uzumaki estaba en mi equipo, y si bien respetaba al Uchiha, su presencia podría ser un detrimento a mis objetivos, pero no obstante, lo más importante era que cada vez estaba más cerca y nada me impediría el seguirme acercando.

Estaba segura de que con Uzumaki a mi lado, podría lograrlo todo.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Mientras más reviews, probablemente más rápido actualice, pero tengan en cuenta que tengo una vida, un trabajo y muchas otras cosas que tomar en cuenta. **_


End file.
